Mobile-type toys are well known in the prior art. Generally such toys include one or more support bars which are vertically suspended at a point along the bars the weighted with balanced net torques so that each bar, when undisturbed, remains horizontal. Disturbance of items suspended from such a bar, causes the bar to primarily rotate about its suspension axis. Any concomitant movement in the vertical plane manifests itself as a regular see-saw type of movement due to the balanced torques produced by the suspended weighted items. This type of structure, with the resultant movement upon disturbance, may be satisfactory to hold the interest of a child or to present a desirable ornamental appearance; however, this type of movement does not retain the interest of an animal such as a kitten, for any extended period of time. On the contrary, kittens and other such animals tend to be fascinated by irregular bouncing type movements and the like.